


Top Priority Category -> Mission Selected: [Shut Up Detective Gavin Reed]

by DeviantAsgardian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deep Throating, Dominant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, PWP, Possessiveness, Power Play, Praise Kink, Roughness, Workplace Sex, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantAsgardian/pseuds/DeviantAsgardian
Summary: Overall, it was a mission that would better the workplace and ensure his own work to be more efficient. It was one to accept.“Someone shut him up” was placed into his mission objective and Nines reached up to curl fingers into his jacket, adjusting it as he turned away from the crowded desks, the now official objective at top priority.“Excuse me Lieutenant, I have something important to see to.”





	Top Priority Category -> Mission Selected: [Shut Up Detective Gavin Reed]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [connorssock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/gifts).



> I roll into this fandom with no self control and smut, typical! This is a gift Fic for a wonderful friend who coaxed me to both play the game and check out this pairing. So, you can blame her!
> 
> This may POTENTIALLY become a series, the ending leaves it open for such, so you should definitely let me know if you'd like that :D You can always request more on my little fandom sideblog [Here!](https://ayheimdall.tumblr.com)
> 
> Okay, enjoy!

**** Being branded Deviant had caused a minor system instability to begin with. His ingrained protocol stated elimination and shutdown of all deviant androids and an immediate report to Cyberlife once handled. 

There had been no given orders for the eventuality that he deviated himself. RK900 was a superior model, built to withstand all possible temptations and with ingrained loyalty only to his handlers.

They had not anticipated RK800, or the android movement. They had not anticipated his freedom or their legal shut down. Cyberlife was under new management, android management, and androids themselves were given equal rights and opportunities with an undercurrent of uncertainty.

Humans were unpredictable, he was designed to adapt to human unpredictability. They had not prepared him for his own handling of himself, for free will. He had adapted surprisingly well, once his scans had completed and RK800 - Connor - had agreed to help guide him. 

His supposedly inferior model was not as ill equipped as Cyberlife had stated, capable enough that Nines had come to be fond of his technically older brother and his new partner. 

A place at the precinct was offered to the two Detective androids, Connor had naturally been paired with Lieutenant Anderson, and Nines - a fond nickname given by the pair - had been paired with Detective Gavin Reed.

Observation of Hank and Connor left him certain that Gavin’s actions were common place against any and all people. But the Detective had taken a liking to mouthing off to Nines especially. 

At first he had paid it no mind, it was petty but it was amusing. Watching such a small human attempting to underhand Nines had been quite entertaining to watch at first. An easy hand blocking each lunge, fist and gun point, sufficient quips returned to attempts at harmful sarcasm. 

Now, it was becoming annoying. 

He had been above adequate in his duties, Detective Reed had been honoured many times now for their handling of criminals and work. Still, Gavin refused to acknowledge his part in it bar the odd “yeah, well done or whatever, Tincan.” 

Perhaps that is what made him so very delighted to follow his new order. It had only been stated in passing by the Lieutenant but Nines had heard it, and the suggestion was well placed for the team. A small weighing of the probability of success showed a high likeliness, as well as the outcome offering lowered stress for all in the station. 

Overall, it was a mission that would better the workplace and ensure his own work to be more efficient. It was one to accept. 

“ _Someone shut him up_ ” was placed into his mission objective and Nines reached up to curl fingers into his jacket, adjusting it as he turned away from the crowded desks, the now official objective at top priority. 

“Excuse me Lieutenant, I have something important to see to.” 

He noted the hand wave, but was already moving, winding pasts desks as he went. Gavin Reed was a difficult human being, constant changes of attitude lead to an unpredictable nature and outcome. Nines had catalogued each show of anger through his time watching and noted a list of potential triggers and drives.

 

Inferiority

Pride

Guilt

Attention

Gavin reacted most aggressively when he was suggested to be lesser than any counterpart or incompetent in his job. The human fell under a bracket of insecure and praise craving but also mildly egotistical. 

Violence was not the determined outcome, as he tracked footsteps and the traces of caffeine in the air to the quietness of the cafeteria. Detective Reed needed to be punished and silenced, but not excessively harmed. His orders were to protect the precinct’s inhabitants not to damage them severely without further orders.

“What the fuck do you want?” 

Delightful as always. Nines tilts his head as he takes a moment to scan the Detective once more. A spike in heartbeat at his appearance, potentially anger or dislike - a raise in body temperature especially pooling at his cheeks. 

Filed away for later. Nines would attempt polite conversation first, eyebrow quirking as Gavin placed the cup down with enough force to cause some spillage of the contents. 

“I said what the hell do you want? Plastic prick.” 

“Detective Reed, your language and aggression is against workplace protocol, it has gone on long enough but the order has been given for it to stop. I am asking politely only once.” 

The heat had risen now, narrowed eyebrows, tightened muscles - signs of growing anger. Not a surprise and he watches in interest as the human pushes back from the table to approach quickly. 

A tilt of head seems to only annoy the Detective further. 

Part of him registers a sense of satisfaction at that. 

“Excuse the fuck me? You don’t get to tell me what the hell to do. I’ve been working here longer then your fake ass has been walking around in that stupid turtleneck, you don’t get to tell me-” 

His hand comes up quickly, closing around a warm wrist as Gavin pushes at his chest. System instability - his anger was unfairly directed, they both just doing what they were ordered. 

Annoyance.

“Physical harm of a colleague is against work regulations. Detective Reed if you continue I will be forced to file a behavioural report -”

“Like hell you will!” 

Stepping aside, a quick construction sees an easy movement turn to him, moving behind the human. The wrist in his grip forced Gavin’s hand behind the human’s back back, arm behind him causing an arch in his body and a sharp sound of annoyance.

Frantic heart beat, body pressing back, momentary inhale - 

Nines blinks then, brows drawing as Gavin twists in his grip, hissing more curse words at him. 

They go ignored, for now. His hand coming up to curl around the human’s throat, holding him tightly against his chest. The one free hand trying to elbow back at him. Insufficient strength, but rising pulse at the hand on his throat, a drop in tone. 

“What the fuck are you doing!” 

Potential arousal? 

The new course of action has him smiling, just a little. Human unpredictability. Fascinating. 

Gavin claimed to hate his kind, deliberately targeted him and Connor on repeated occasions and Nines takes half a second to replay each instance as he does. Touches. Gavin always ended up touching, crowding close, blown pupils - oh. 

_Attraction_. 

A scan of the immediate area tells him it is currently safe enough to proceed without any potential witnesses.

“Stop moving.” 

The order is given sharply by the human’s ear and Nines assesses again when Gavin stiffens in his hold. Short breath, parted lips, subtle shifting body movements. 

Gavin craved attention, praise and despised his attraction to Nines’ appearance. His order flashes again as the hand about the humans throat slips up in thought, two fingers pushing past parted lips, gripping the arm bent behind Gavin’s back when the human protests.

Physical attraction could aid human connection. Annoyance aside, Nines was aware that by human standards, Detective Reed was an attractive man - but difficult to emotionally attach to. He could be craving intimacy, lashing out at Connor and Hank’s connection in want of his own. 

Gavin is warm against him, tongue slick against his fingers and Nines constructs each potential path as the man arches again. An attempt to thrown him off that only turns into a shudder when he moves him bodily, forcing the Detective to the table, pressing him down over it. 

Fingers press deeper past his lips, and he notes somewhat gleefully that Gavin’s struggles have faded into a drag of tongue and sharp bites. 

“Detective Reed, I’ve been given the order to shut you up. I am not allowed to cause permanent bodily harm so it seems I will need to find a better use for your mouth than talking.” 

There’s a hoarse noise of confusion then, and Nines drags his fingers over a slick tongue, forcing his mouth open as he presses against him. Installing sexually intimacy protocols - a feature he had yet to use to his advantage - takes only moments as he leans down, parting his own lips to drag his tongue over a bared throat, pinning the Detective beneath him.

It was an enjoyable position, he would make a reminder to use it again. 

“I am going to give you two options Detective. You are going to keep your mouth shut and be kinder to my predecessor or I am going to force you to the floor now and fuck your throat until you can’t talk enough to be so vulgar.” 

The sound Gavin makes, Nines is sure it should be furious - but only ends on a moan when he parts his lips to sink his teeth into the line of the Detective’s throat. The rough and obstructed “ _ fuck _ ” is confirmation enough of the line of thought. 

Curling his hand in a mess of hair as he pulls back, Nines assesses him again as he turns Gavin to face him, hips pressed back into the table. 

Red cheeks, mouth wet from his fingers, chest heaving with a mixture of humiliation and arousal, the outline of his cock visible through tight jeans. 

Probability told him which direction this would be going, but consent was the way of decent human relations. 

“What is your answer Detective?” 

Blue eyes flash as he leans in, forcing Gavin’s head back with one hand as the other braces against the table, flush against him now. So much smaller than he seemed, easy to keep there as Nines mouths over his jaw, LED flashing to cast yellow glow on heated skin. 

He’s pretty like this - if that was the word to place on it. Messy, flustered, but his own system heats in reaction, he was designed for all needs and necessary infiltrations. Even seducing targets for information. 

He’s not had quite as much fun with it until now, what a good test of hardware.

“You have three seconds to decide before I make the choice for you. Three -”

His mouth moves lower, tongue against a beating pulse before he bites down again. Two red marks now, he would have to pull up the collar of his shirt to hide them. 

Something in his system adjusts at that, he  _ likes _ it. The show of ownership. 

“- Two -”

The hand at the table moves to curl in the Detective’s jeans and he notes that hips buck into the touch. Gavin’s very clearly enjoying the display of dominance over him, mouth red from his own teeth as Nine’s pulls back to watch his face.

“ _ -One _ .” 

“F-fuck you, asshole. I’d like to see you make me, you don’t even have a dick!” 

A challenge then, so be it. 

“Detective, we have working together for months now and yet you still doubt my capabilities.” 

Nine’s hand tightens in dark hair and he smirks in answer to the human’s barely stifled moan, forcing Gavin down to the floor with an ease that seems to only make the human's pupils blow wider and his cock jump in his clothing. 

His earlier assessment could be adjusted to be labelled correct. Gavin was craving praise and attention. He was more than capable to give both during his punishment. 

“You are a good officer, one of the highest case closers in the Precinct. You’re smart, you have sharp eyes.” 

Nines drags his thumb over Gavins lower lip, catalogues the way his mouth falls open even as he wrenches back in his grip and shoves at his hips. He did want a challenge then, a show of strength. 

Potential humiliation and submission amongst the praise and affection. Nines would be sure to adjust to that. 

“But you’re rude, and you are arrogant. You don’t think before you speak, it makes you less  _ efficient _ .” 

Gavin bares his teeth at that, and Nines cuts off the attitude with a sharp slap to his cheek. The sting has the Detective hissing, but Nines can see the drip of his cock causing a small dark spot on his jeans. 

Messy, eager. So  _ human _ . 

And yet Nines feels his own system tick, a faint blue flush on his cheeks, a tightness to his clothing that was not there before. Gavin seems too distracted, staring at his belt and the obvious bulge in his trousers to focus on that, but he would love to see him attempt to comment. 

“Open your jeans Detective.” 

His smile all but drips satisfaction as Gavin shudders, biting at fingers before they pull away and Nines reaches to undo his own clothing. His movements are quick and precise unlike Gavin’s, whose fingers tremble but curl at the android’s thighs instead, panting curses and promises of revenge. 

Nines would look forward to that, after this encounter. 

His own cock is full now, his cum glistening a faint blue from the bio-components that has Gavin licking his lower lip, grin filthy and taunting. 

“Can’t even fuck normally huh? That even safe for me-” 

As it would turn out, forcing his cock into Gavin’s mouth is satisfactory not just for the heat around him, for the tightness of his throat and the way eyes roll before fluttering shut. But it also more than good at silencing his insults.

“I said open your jeans Gavin. I want to see you spill into your own hand just from having your mouth full. It’s what you’ve been asking for isn’t it? My attention, someone strong enough to hold you down and finally work out all that frustration.” 

The drop of his own voice only surprises him but the system instability warning only has him dragging his hips back, slipping out of a tight throat to watch Gavin gasp and whimper, Nines tilting his head with his own taunting look now. 

“What is it? Surely you can handle me. I don’t even have a dick, isn’t that right?” 

The flare of his own annoyance then has red flashing on his LED before he forces Gavin down, watching a red mouth wrap around his cock with a low sound of his own pleasure. Arousal imitation felt more real than he expected, and he watches his precum smear over lips as he fucks back up again, moving Gavin’s head into his thrusts. Watching large eyes water before going glassy.

Forced submission successful. The pliancy of the Detective’s body as hands push once at his hips before loosening, the moan around him outright obscene. Were all humans this intriguing? This infuriatingly distracting? 

He brings his free hand down to trace stretched lips around his cock, grinding into a slick heat before a low growl builds in his chest, holding Gavin's head down until he jerked and whined around him, clearly struggling for a moment. 

“I won't stop until either you’ve cum, or you raise that ridiculous fist of yours above your head and show me you agree to my terms. Understand?” 

This time when he leaves Gavin’s throat the human gasps, breathing and voice ragged as hands fumble to undo his own jeans, slipping his own cock free. There’s a flush of humiliation on his face, his heartbeat frantic. He’s close to release, Nines was curious as to see if he’d surrender, or give up when he realised that the android would not lose this challenge.

To his surprise Gavin closes his hand around his own cock, clearly overcome with want enough to ignore his own position. Nines could not help but feel pride there, the infamous Gavin Reed on his knees and desperate to find release by an android’s body. 

_ “Good boy.”  _

The moan that follows has him giving up on teasing. Frankly, he had already won. Gavin had already shown well enough what he truly needed and now came his need to keep him quiet a little longer. To fuck his throat and leave no doubt to what he had been doing.

He wanted everyone to know, to look at the bite marks, the swollen mouth - to hear him too fucked out and rough, that there was no doubt just what Gavin had done. 

The possessiveness would be assessed later, for now he starts fucking with renewed vigour. The lewd sounds of a wet mouth around his cock loud to his sensitive hearing. There was faint blue and white dripping down Gavin’s chin, tears clinging to his lashes and it was a sight to behold. 

For a beat it almost feels like his system needs to reboot, LED flashing frantically as he scans the Detective on the floor before him. 

 

System Instability. 

Low energy. 

Recharging. 

**Mission Successful.**

Nines hauls Gavin up then, pressing him back into the table as the human clearly begins coming to terms with his new predicament, a mixture of horror, lust and confusion crossing his expression rapidly.

No time for that really, because footsteps were sounding down the hall, lingering but coming towards the cafeteria. 

“Thank you for your cooperation, napkins are on the table next to you. You have approximately two minutes to clean and gather yourself.” 

Slowly, Nines drags his fingers over a still sensitive cock, gathering the human’s cum on his fingers as Gavin breathes harshly, dark eyes watching each movement. 

He brings them to his lips out of curiosity and a bid for more information, dragging his tongue over the digits as he holds a thoroughly dazed gaze.

“You need to drink less caffeine. One minute and forty-six seconds.” 

His smile is pleasant now, tucking himself away and tidying his clothing, adjusting his cuffs as he makes his way to the entrance of the room, laughing at Gavin’s offended and borderline furious expression. 

“I’ll get you back for that asshole!” 

That was a likely scenario. But now he was prepared for it. Terrible tactics. 

Besides, it was difficult to take anything as a threat when Gavin’s voice was notably lower, harsh and hoarse from their actions. 

“I look forward to your attempts, Detective. Have a good night.”


End file.
